An Unexpected Present
by Monty Mason
Summary: Set after the war with the ELS alien life forms. After peace is achieve, the world no longer needs Celestial Being, but the group still sticks together for events like Christmas. However one pink haired girl misses a dearly missed Krugis boy. *This is the Christmas fanfic I promised before, so here it is, please read and enjoy*


**A/N: So here is the fanfic I promised on my Gundam 00: A World of Distortions fanfic. I'll be honest, this was written at the last minute because I had totally forgotten about it (sorry X/ ). But please do read and tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate any and all reviews (critical ones) I get. I hope this doesn't seem a bit too corny, but please tell me what you all think after reading it :-). And here is a birthday shout out to one of my cousins, Happy Birthday! XD.**

**Note: This story takes place a few months later after the ELS war (Awakening of Trailblazer movie).  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights what so ever to neither Mobile Suit Gundam 00 nor the characters used in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners (Sunrise and Bandai).**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: An Unexpected Present**

A huge beautiful desert flower stayed afloat in space. The warmth which Feldt Grace, a shy yet strong headed girl once felt in her hand through the touch of Setsuna F. Seiei's hand. Setsuna was the first and only liaison between the ELFs and the humans. His job was to keep the peace the two sides fought to achieve and keep their understanding intact. After all it was understanding which achieved peace, not war. And now that warmth which Feldt felt is now spread across the universe through the constant radiating GN particles from the flower. Feldt sat outside on a porch with a warm jacket around her and gloves to keep her hands warm. She watched the fog escape her mouth as she breathed out. It was the 24th; it was almost that time of the year again, Christmas.

The crew of Ptolemaios II had agreed to all meet up this year to indulge themselves in the festivities together. Everyone was already here except two people, Tieria Erde and the one she wanted to see the most, Setsuna. He was humanity's first innovator and he was a crucial part in Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Innovator are people with enhanced brain waves where as they are able to utilize quantum brainwaves which allows them to unlock greater potential of their minds. They are able to sense even the slightest hints of dangers around them, they can predict people's actions far more easily than normal people can and they have a lengthened life span. But no one knew what happened to Setsuna after he played his role in the dialogues with the ELS aliens to create peace. There was a mutual understanding that had been established and peace had existed ever since the great event of the huge flower in space. Humanity had made great advancements however Feldt had not. She was stuck in the past craving for Setsuna; she now regrets not going with him on his final mission to the ELS ship core and beyond. But she can't complain either, because she is still alive and is able to spread the ideals of peace Setsuna held so dear. "Feldt, where are you?!" shouted a voice of a girl younger than Feldt, it was Mileina. Feldt got off her chair and went back inside; near the door was a coat hanger where she hung up her jacket. As she put down her gloves into the drawer and closed it she felt a sudden touch on her back as she noticed Mileina hugging her tightly. "Where did you go Feldt?" asked Mileina with her usual cute and curious expression on her face.

"I just went outside to get some fresh air" Feldt replied with the best smile she could muster. Mileina seemed convinced at Feldt's answer as she then dragged Feldt out of the room. In the hotel lobby, everyone was dressed casual for their reunion party as they proceeded to the bar then. Mileina was old enough to drink now so Sumeragi and Mileina almost always ended up going head to head in a drinking contest. All the while Lockon would cheer on in the background with Marie and Allelujah simply laughing in joy at the events. Feldt would just watch most of the time from a corner; others couldn't help but notice the emptiness in Feldt as they knew that spot could only be filled by one person, Setsuna. They all felt somewhat empty on the inside, it just wasn't the same without Tieria and Setsuna missing. But time has to go on and so they all learned to cope with it one way or another no matter how much it may have pained them to.

Around midnight...

Mileina and Sumeragi lay with their heads on the table passed out with huge smiles on their faces; the two were totally stinking drunk. The rest of the crew could barely walk aside from Feldt who only consumed one glass of light liquor. She looked at her crew mates in pity as they staggered back to their respective hotel rooms and proceeded to her own as well. In her room she sat with a pillow against her chest as she looked out the window. The flower still glowed brightly, the light of Satsuna's heart was still alive and so was his warmth.

'I want to see him...'

'I need to see him...'

'I need to feel him by my side...'

"I want to be able to fill this gaping feeling in my heart" she spoke to herself with her thoughts in mind. The one glass she had was starting to settle in on her and taking its toll. Feldt was never good with any drink containing alcohol as she slowly got up from the chair she sat in. Took the pillow in one hand and slightly staggered her way back to her bed trying to find support along the way. Perhaps she wanted that support to be something soft, warm and to be human. She wanted it to be a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes; she wanted the support to be Setsuna. Is this madness or simply too deep a craving for fulfillment of love she was going through? She asked this question everytime she was like this. Reaching for the bed sheets now she landed hard in bed as she wrapped the sheets around herself and lay the pillow below her head. She slowly closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly falling into a gentle sleep.

The night skies were shaded with gray with snowflakes slowly falling in a gentle rhythm. A manor stood in the middle of a forest as cars entered in through the main gate. Parking at the front door the drivers left their passengers and then proceeded to park the vehicles. A green colored limo, a most curious color for one came in to the drop off zone gathering several attention as many stared in curiosity over the limo's color scheme. But jaws dropped as they saw the passenger getting out, it was Feldt grace dressed in a one piece formal dress with a beautiful necklace around her neck. Little to no makeup on her face, such vibrant features giving off a vibrant aura and yet she seemed somewhat gloomy. This was a party, a Christmas ball and yet she did not seem to be in the mood.

She entered the building noticing all the people inside, many of whom threw looks back at her of which she felt slightly creeped out. Many men took interest in her yet none grabbed her attention, she already had here heart set one and that man had yet to arrive. Feldt walked over to the bar where she grabbed a glass of soft drink, there were liquor beverages available but she decided against them. She sipped her ice tea in silence as a few of the men who eyed her already tried to approach her, sadly for them all were turned away. Lockon was already in the room partying up the place with his loud conversations much to the dismay of some attendees, but Feldt felt safe being around people she knew, everyone was here except for Tieria and Setsuna. Allelujah and Marie were dancing on the floor; Feldt smiled looking at the couple and their intimacy with one another. Their dance was so beautiful yet so energetic as the two embraced one another in warmth and joy of one another. Feldt sighed thinking if she could ever be like that, if she could ever dance like that, but then again he wouldn't want to do it. Setsuna wasn't the type to dance, nor was he the type to do anything like go to parties unless it was for a mission. But now all their missions are over and Feldt thought it would be interesting to see Setsuna dressed in a suit in this party. Little to her knowledge, a car arrived outside as a man stepped out. A man with purple hair walked in, he wore glasses giving off a sharp and stunning look as he wooed the ladies he passed by. Feldt notice the new member in the party as her mouth slightly opened noticing his approach towards her, "Tieria Erde" she whispered.

He ordered a drink as he then smiled at Feldt, "You seem to be lonely here in this corner" he spoke.

"How come...Is that really you Tieria?" she questioned clearly confused.

"Would I be anyone else?" he replied with a question of his own.

"But you died in our fight against the ELS"

"Don't forget, my consciousness is directly linked to the super computer VEDA and that means my existence isn't bound by a physical body."

"Right...Innovade" Feldt spoke as Tieria simply nodded. Feldt still looked gloomy as Tieria said, "Sorry I came alone" and she knew whom he was talking about. The two spent nearly an hour talking; it was Feldt mainly driving the conversation talking about her experience after Celestial Being. Most of the people were already in a couple dancing on the floor and even Tieria had managed to find someone, Mileina, who seemed extremely happy to see him. Lockon and Sumeragi were busy talking to one another, or rather more like challenging one another to stupid drinking challenges while Linda and Ian danced on the floor with most of the crowd. Feldt was alone again by the bar, feeling sick of drinking beverages one glass after another, she decided to simply go sit in the recreation room of the manor. Outside arrived a small car from which a man got out, handing the keys to one of the door attendants, requesting for them to park it and give the keys back to him when done. The attendant came back a few minute later handing the keys back to the man as he stashed them away in his coat walking inside. He noticed a strand of pink hair sticking out from one of the corners of a room, the man decided to investigate and he found a lonesome girl sitting on a couch in boredom, simply observing the snow falling ever so gently on to the ground. He held out his hand and she took notice as she looked at the hand, followed it up the arm to the face; her eyes widened, mouth dropped opened and breath froze, "S-Se-Setsuna..." she whispered in shock. He simply smiled at her as he held his hand in place in the hopes she would take it.

The time Feldt had spent with Setsuna in the medical infirmary while he had taken great mental damage from the ELS during his battle with them made him realize something important, something he had forgotten was remembered again; he had people who cared for him. She reached out for his hand cautiously and slowly, hoping that this is no imposter or any illusion caused by all the boredom and the desire for Setsuna. Their fingers made contact as she could not believe it, it was real; his touch was real and so was his warmth. Her heart beat was fast at every moment she spend holding the Krugis boy's hand. He gently motioned for her to get up and she did so, he guided her out of the room and towards the dance floor. She then knew that he wanted for her to be his partner in slow dance. 'Setsuna dance? Now what caused this?' she wondered.

He gently lifted her arm and placed one on his shoulder while the other was held in his free hand. He put one hand around her waist as she blushed slightly and intertwined her other hand in his and both took a steady position on the dance floor. He stared into her eyes intently knowing the feelings she maybe going through right now. In the medical infirmary during the ELS war, she made her feelings clear by being there for him, crying for him and most of all caring for him. He doesn't know if he can ever return those feelings but he does know that the least he can do is not leave her hanging without an answer. And so for now silence was his answer as he simply wanted to dance with her. The fragrance she wore was somewhat so alluring as he felt himself letting go and simply getting into her rhythm. The two slowly danced in a circle staring into one another, Setsuna twirled Feldt around slowly as she felt high above the clouds. This was a dream come true, she was doing something she didn't see herself doing in real life but imagined about it, and she is doing it with someone she has yearned for so long. He gently spins her in a circle again as he stops her with their hands high up in the air connected. He slowly moves his hand down her arm, down the neck as she breathes heavily now and down her back. "Setsuna..." she whispers staring at his lips. The crowd around them disperses as most start to head home all the while Setsuna and Feldt remain frozen in one spot. Trying to read one another's mind through their eyes. Setsuna knew he could no longer place the responsibility of an innovator on top of his feelings, he did what he had to as an innovator and now wasn't he free from his restraints? Couldn't he live as he wanted to? The two stood holding one another as Feldt placed her fingers on Setsuna's lips.

"Feldt I-" Setsuna began when he was cut off by Feldt pressing her finger harder against Setsuna's lips, "Shh" she spoke trying to silence Setsuna. This was a precious moment for her, she wanted to spend it engraving it into her memory as she wanted to forever remember the kind and caring warmth Setsuna is holding her with right now. "I wanted to tell you my feelings, always, all the time I spent with you after our final battle with the A-Laws forces, I've wanted to tell you how I feel but I could never bring myself to do it" Feldt said with a hint of regret mixed in with what she said.

"And I've wanted to give you my answer Feldt" spoke Setsuna.

She jumped a little at Setsuna's response as she didn't want to hear rejection. She had already lost the chance at love once when Neil Dylandy, the first Lockon Stratos died and when his brother, Lyle Dylandy, the second Lockon Stratos stole her first kiss. It was so infuriating and now she also felt she had no right to look at Setsuna in the way she does right now. Setsuna being the intuitive innovator he is already knew of what happened between Neil and Feldt, how she felt for him before he was killed and the kiss between Lyle and her, of how angry and humiliated she had felt and most of all how violated she had felt. He knew it all yet he still decided to embrace her in his arms; the Krugis boy was not one of the past but one who looked on to slashing towards a better future no matter what kind of battle it was. And he wasn't about to let go of Feldt over something that happened in the past, he was more than ever determined to help her forget these feelings of anger, it was Marina Ismail who taught him a valuable lesson in understanding. It was our emotions which helped people understand one another and it was our emotions which also helped spawn love which in turn helped create a stronger understanding between people. For a long time in several years he felt truly happy and relieved to be wanted, he was first wanted as an innovator, someone who was important in Aeolia's plan but now he is wanted as a simple human being by this one loving pink haired girl. "Setsuna..." Feldt whispered as she started to caress his lips and he moved closer to Feldt, both could feel each other's warm breath coat their lips. Feldt's blush increased as Setsuna blushed but he manage to cover it up. His face had an expression he hadn't shown in a long time, an expression to confide in Feldt and she felt happy knowing his true feeling now as he moved even closer. Slowly and gently making contact with her lips, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips as she then suddenly started to feel wobbly. The last thing she heard was, "Good night Feldt...perhaps we might meet yet again" Setsuna spoke in a regretful tone and he was carrying her to the recreation room. He gently lay her on the couch as all started to go dark, he slowly kissed her forehead and faded into thin air like a ghost.

'So it was all an illusion then?' wondered Feldt lying on the couch surrounded by darkness, when she then suddenly started to feel cold, snow started to pile around the couch as she shot up in her bed breathing heavily of the cold. It was all the dream...none of it happened and what she saw was nothing but a fabrication of her mind. The liquor must have really hit her hard to give her a dream about Setsuna as she touched her lips, recalling the sensation she felt in her mind while kissing him. She held her chest tightly thinking of how much she wanted to see him, more than anything she wants to see him. She wrapped herself in the blankets even tighter noticing the window open. A light shone from outside on the porch, it was a white metallic color. A mobile suit combat suit wearing man walked in. His skin pale white and shone in the color of metal. His whole body was nearly all pale white, almost like a ghost, his eyes shining yellow in different patterns like that of an innovator. "Hello Feldt, it has been some time" spoke the man. It was the true innovator, it was her unrequited love, it was Setsuna.

"Setsuna?" questioned Feldt trying to make sure she still wasn't dreaming. And he nodded to simply answer her question. Her mouth parted slightly as she got out of bed, slowly walking towards him and the closer she got, the more warmth she could feel radiating from his metal like body. "But how? I mean you had gone to the ELS home world hadn't you?" questioned Feldt.

"I did, and when I got there, they assimilated with me to create a permanent understanding and gave me this bio-metallic form changing my body forever...I'm no longer human nor am I a complete ELS life form" explained Setsuna.

"So a hybrid then..." stated Feldt to which Setsuna nodded. A tear welled up in Feldt's eye and Setsuna noticed this smiling at her with a kind smile. "I understood the ELS's feelings, I understood humanity's feelings a whole, but I never managed to understand yours Feldt...I could never understand them completely" he said.

"Idiot!" Feldt shouted as she jumped into his arms, tightly wrapping her arms around his in a desperate effort to forever keep him there with her. He wrapped his arms around her in understanding and gently kissed her hair as she then knew his feelings, she felt happy to understand his feelings and him do the same. 'So is this what understanding feels like? Pure happiness?' wondered Feldt as she continued her warm embrace with Setsuna. The white haired ELS Krugis' boy's smile then faded as he parted his embrace with the pink haired woman. "Thank you Feldt" spoke Setsuna.

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me the chance to love again...for giving me the chance to trust someone as deeply as I trust you again..." he spoke and then he took on a more sorrowful expression. "What is it Setsuna?" asked Feldt all the while holding on to his hand.

"I haven't got much time left here" he stated. And Feldt knew what he meant, he had to go but in disbelief she held onto his hand tighter than before. "No! I just got you! I can't let go of you that easily!" she shouted in sadness. Setsuna noticed the upset in Feldt's mindset through his quantum brainwaves and noticed just how much she craved for his embrace. He smiled at her as he lifted her head towards his and gently kissed her forehead again, "Please..." she begged.

"I'm sorry...but there will always be a mission for me as I'm the only liaison and it's my duty to see the peace lasts even if I must live in immortality" gently spoke Setsuna as he caressed her hair. And Feldt knew what he said was right, she knew again that she would have to place the responsibility given to Setsuna as the first true innovator and now ELS hybrid over her own feelings. Were they not meant to have what they wanted? Why was the world so cruel? "You could always come with me if you want to..." proposed Setsuna.

Feldt felt shocked at hearing the offer, a chance to live her life with Setsuna, but what would that mean then? She knew, it would mean leaving behind everyone else; all the her crew mates from Celestial Being and it would mean leaving the world she came to love, and the world she fought so hard to bring peace to. She gently declined the offer nodding her head side to side and Setsuna smiled knowing that this was how it was going to be. "I realize I've too much to lose...but I also realize I'll lose you if I don't go with you" she spoke and Setsuna put her head on his chest. It was so strong and so warm as he spoke, "You'll see me again, as many times as you want to, you'll see me. Remember, when you need me, I'll be there" and Feldt happy as a tear escaped her eye. She quickly jumped up kissing Setsuna on the lips by surprise to which he soon succumbed to as the two remained in the gentle yet lustful kiss for a few moments only to break off to breathe. Setsuna and Feldt walked outside to the porch, "Merry Christmas Feldt" he said as Feldt smiled laying her head on his shoulder, "Merry Christmas Setsuna".

The snow falling created a gloomy yet lovely atmosphere around the two, Setsuna then broke off the embrace as he whispered, "I've to go...if you ever want to, you can always come with me."

Feldt smiled at him and his persistence, and said, "Go get em' tiger, and remember there will always be someone here for you after your missions. I'll wait as long as I need to so please be sure to come back" she said the last part with a bit of uncertainty. "I'll" Setsuna spoke as he got up on the porch handles. "Merry Christmas Feldt...and sweet dreams" he again said before jumping off the ledge as Feldt leaned over the ledge to look. A Gundam unit dis-camouflaged itself, it was the "GNT-0000 00 Qan[T]" retrofitted with ELS technology. Stealthily the machine took off traveling off into the far reaches of space to try and make contact with other alien life forms. She brushed her lips with her fingers and said to herself, "Thank you Setsuna" as this was one unexpected present she did not expect on a very special Christmas. An unexpected present indeed.

**A/N: Okay so that was quite long for something written quickly lol. Please tell me what you the kind readers think. Remember this was kinda last minute as I had totally forgotten about the promise I had made to write the Christmas fanfic involving Setsuna and Feldt. So please review away with all your critique =). And hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! X).**

7


End file.
